Melissa Chase
Melissa Chase is one of the main characters in Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by Sabrina Carpenter. She is the best friend of Milo Murphy and Zack Underwood. Personality Confident and self-assured, Melissa is smart, if sometimes a little scattered. She was the first person brave enough to befriend Milo, and is fiercely loyal and supportive of him. She's calm and controlled and loves when Murphy's Law shakes things up. Even though Milo says that he doesn't think anyone would call him "tough", she refers to him as such in front of Bradley and his friends (Going the Extra Milo). She says that a tremendous portion of her self-esteem depends on her school grades (Sunny Side Up). From the same episode, she doesn't like egg puns. She wants to become a journalist or Queen of the universe (Worked Day). She has a tendency to lose her personal belongings, such as her student discount card (The Undergrounders) or her math book (The Math Book). She seems to enjoy betting on the results of Murphy's Law, which she often wins. In "Going the Extra Milo", she bet Bradley and everyone who was interested Milo and Zack would reach school on time, getting their lunches for them and in "Worked Day", she bet Zack that Milo and his father being in the same place would increase the danger, winning a dollar from him. Physical Appearance Melissa is a slender girl, with caucasian skin, wavy shoulder-length ginger hair, and blue eyes. She wears a white elbow-lengthed jacket, a black shirt, pink skirt, and pink and white sneakers with white socks. She usually wears a smug expression. As seen in "Family Vacation" and "We're Going to the Zoo", she wears a black one-piece swimsuit with two stripes on the waist, one pink and one white. In "Secrets and Pies", she shows that her two front teeth are fake, as she caught a pop fly in her face, though they can not be differentiated from the other teeth. Biography Early life Further adventures Relationships Family Mr. Chase Melissa is close with her father but gets annoyed when he describes everything he does while doing it to her. Friends Milo Murphy Melissa has been very good friends with him for years. She has complete faith that although Milo gets into accidents, he will always get where he needs to be on time. She thinks that Milo's tough, and that only a coward wouldn't want to spend time with him. (In "Sunny Side Up", as she sees that their classmates hide to make sure to not be in Milo's team, she call them "cowards"). She doesn't seem to mind Milo's misfortune, as shown in "Party of Peril" where she is the only one not behind protective glass as Milo is about to blow the candles on his cake. She cares for him deeply, as she does as much as she can to make people come to Milo's surprise birthday party. Zack Underwood As Zack is new to their school, Melissa has only known him for a short time. They get along well, however when Melissa is more brave and fearless, Zack tends to get nervous and scared a lot, causing Melissa to cheer him on in many occasions. She is annoyed when he is too realistic. (In "The Math Book", where Zack points out several times that they aren't in a quest but just looking for the janitor.) As well, she likes when Zack "badgers" her in "Secrets and Pies". Classmates Bradley Nicholson Bradley showed interest in Melissa, and tries to spend time with her and take her far from Milo, but Melissa always turns him down politely, as she would rather spend time with Milo. Bradley may have romantic feelings for Melissa, but it isn't clear yet. Mort Schaeffer Mort and Melissa are on friendly terms with each other. Amanda Lopez Amanda and Melissa are on friendly terms with each other. Lydia Melissa is close to Lydia as they have each other's phone numbers and the later once asked her if she would like to go to the mall. Chad Melissa is often annoyed by Chad's antics, such as scolding him for popping up from behind her desk and thinking Mr. Drako is a vampire. Gallery "|Screenshot_2016-09-21_at_7.06.33_AM.png}} Trivia * Melissa is named after creator Dan Povenmire's daughter, similar to how Isabella on Phineas and Ferb was named after the older of Dan's daughters. * In "Party of Peril", Mort asks Melissa if her Dad was a paramedic which she answers "yes", but in "Worked Day" we see him working as a fireman. This could possibly be due to real life firefighters being trained paramedics as first-responders on the scenes. Alternatively, it could be a mistake, she has two fathers, or she was lying to convince Mort to go to Milo's birthday party. * In "Murphy's Lard", Melissa reveals that she has a fear of rollercoasters after one suspended by a helicopter with a magnet nearly fell on her on the first day of summer. It appears to be the rollercoaster built by Phineas and Ferb in their pilot episode, "Rollercoaster". *Melissa is one of only seven characters whose eyes have pupils. **The others are, Brigette Murphy, Sara Murphy, Jackie, Joni, Mr. Block and Mr. Brulee. *Melissa has a room filled with pictures of Milo, incidents involving him and his past possessions in Missing Milo. She claims that this is a way to figure out Murphy's Law. *She has atleast two similarities with Maya Hart from the Disney Channel sitcom Girl Meets World; **They are both confident and cool. **They are both played by Sabrina Carpenter. *Interestingly, Melissa seems to be drawn after her voice actress. Sightings Season 1 *Going the Extra Milo *Sunny Side Up *Rooting for the Enemy *The Undergrounders *The Doctor Zone Files *The Note *Party of Peril *Smooth Opera-tor *Worked Day *The Wilder West *Family Vacation *Murphy's Lard *Secrets and Pies *Athledecamathalon *The Substitute *We're Going to the Zoo *School Dance *Battle of the Bands *The Math Book *The Little Engine That Couldn't *The Llama Incident *Missing Milo References pl:Melissa Chase vi:Melissa Chase Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:2016 Category:M Category:Milo's class Category:A to Z Category:Season 1